


Red Lipstick Kisses

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beautiful beautiful badass agents, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Ready, Kissing ahhhh, My beautiful badass super spies in love, One-Shot, They are my new favourite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: “Nat, where’s my red dress?”Sharon closed the wardrobe doors, dragged a hand down her face and yelled to Natasha, “Babe, please.”“Nope.”-Sharon and Natasha get ready for a party, and are just beautiful and in love (it's just pure fluff).





	Red Lipstick Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I only really started shipping these two in the past few days after watching an amazing video by 'Lucy'sHeart' on YouTube (which is amazing) and skimming through the Tumblr tag. 
> 
> I had to write something for these two as they are just *squeals* so this was written very quickly and I haven't edited it much at all! Planning on writing some more of these two as there isn't much out there for them and I love them a lot!!!

“Nat, where’s my red dress?”

Sharon closed the wardrobe doors, dragged a hand down her face and yelled to Natasha, “Babe, please.”

“Nope.”

Nat poked her head round the door and grinned at her girlfriend, before sighing and stepping into their bedroom, wearing only a bathrobe and her underwear.

 

“That red dress,” Nat said, throwing open their closet, “Is much too sexy.” She glanced at Sharon and winked, before pulling out a white dress and tossing it across the room, saying “Wear this.”

Sharon laughed and pulled off her shirt, before taking the bra Nat was waving at her and kissing the top of her head.

“What are you wearing then?” Sharon asked, and Nat whirled around, holding out a black dress and a matching blazer.

“Oh so you’re allowed to be sexy then, huh?” Sharon said, and Nat stepped across the room, after placing the clothes on the bed, saying “If you were too sexy, we’d never make it out the door.”

 

A blush came over Sharon’s cheeks, and she continued getting changed, only for two strong arms to wrap around her and pull her downwards, the two of them tumbling onto the bed, landing inelegantly upon several discarded outfits.

 

“Nat!” Sharon yelped, but she was smiling, and Nat, having thrown aside her bathrobe, pulled herself astride Sharon’s hips and leaned down to capture her girlfriend’s lips in her own.

Sharon’s hands held onto Nat’s waist for a moment as she deepened the kiss, the two of them soon rocking against one another, until Sharon pulled away and eyed Natasha sternly.

“We have to leave in 15 minutes.”

“You’re no fun,” Nat responded, yet she loosened her grip of Sharon’s hair, just as Sharon rolled them both so she was on top.

 

Nat arched an eyebrow, saying “Is that how you wanna play?” when Sharon kissed her lips silent and made her way down, kissing as much of Nat’s skin as she could. Slowly, she continued until she reached Nat's hip where she stopped and laid a gentle kiss upon the scar that marred the skin there, one of the largest marks Natasha had.

 

“I love you,” Sharon mumbled against Nat’s skin, and she heard Nat sigh and sit up upon her elbows to trace Sharon’s cheek, her lips.

Wordlessly, the two of them kissed again, then Sharon pushed Nat back upon the mattress and sprung back, giggling, as Nat shook her head and grinned.

 

Their dresses on, the two of them fixed one another’s hair and begun applying makeup, when Sharon asked, sitting by their dressing table, “What lipstick’s best?”

Nat came behind Sharon then and whispered in her ear, “The blood of men.”

Sharon shoved Nat gently, and the two of them chuckled.

“Here, let me,” Nat then said, and she kneeled in front of Sharon and applied a red lipstick of some kind, before smoothing back Sharon’s hair, saying, “Red - just like Peggy always wore.”

“She’s truly my fashion icon.”

 

Once Nat had finished her makeup too, the two of them rushed out the door, hailing a cab and falling together in the back seat, with Sharon blushing as they kissed, both briefly oblivious to the world outside of their embrace.


End file.
